Amara Aquilla (Earth-11052)
( ) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-11052 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Bayville, New York State | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Brazilian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Bayville High | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Brazil | Creators = Cydne Clark; Steve Granat | First = X-Men: Evolution Season 2 1 | Last = X-Men: Evolution Season 4 9 | HistoryText = Amara Aquila is a Brazilian mutant with the ability to become a "living flame" and generate and control lava. She first appeared alongside the other New Mutants . Amara was talking on a bench with Jubilee when Sunspot shows off near them, causing them both to giggle. She was also seen talking with Jubilee and Berzerker, and later retaliated against Boom-Boom when she blew one of her plasma balls up near their feet. She was later seen training with the New Mutants , partying with the rest of the X-Men , and having a snowball fight with Iceman, Berzerker, Jubilee, and Beast . She shortly thereafter thanked Jean for a necklace she was given as a Christmas gift . In the next episode, Joyride, she is seen using her flame balls in training to stop sharp disks from hitting her, though she could not quite stop them all and was disappointed. It should be noted, that scene is later used in the opening credits for the show. She is given a much larger part for her role in Walk on the Wild Side. In that episode, she, Tabitha, Jean, Kitty, and Rogue all form a vigilante girls-only group called the Bayville Sirens where they go around after hours and fight crime. This was caused by Scott saving Jean and Amara earlier in the episode because he thought they couldn't have done it themselves. Amara is not seen again until Retreat when she is in the kitchen when Beast announces that he is going to take the students whose grades need improving to the forest. She is not seen among them when they get there, although she was present when it was announced, so it can be assumed that she either had prior commitments or her grades were good enough to not have to go. In Day of Reckoning-Part 1, she is seen in a Danger Room session with Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Spyke, and Shadowcat. She is present in the mansion when it activates Defcon 4, but she manages to escape with the help of Tabitha. They go and find Scott and tell him what happened. She manages to get Scott and Tabitha into the mansion in Day of Reckoning-Part 2. It is left unknown until the end of the episode as to whether or not she manages to escape the self destruct mode. At the end, it is revealed that she did along with the other New Mutants and Scott. She would grow physically ill when separated from the ground for long periods of time, as seen in Cruise Control. Also, in that episode, she is seen using her abilities to stop a volcanic eruption which would have devastated St. Sebastian Island. | Powers = Pyrokinesis: Amara can control and create fire. Geokinesis: Magma can cause and stop earthquakes. Geo-Thermokinesis: She can cause and stop volcanic eruptions *'Lava Form:' Amara can change her body into lava and shoot out lava from her hands. | Abilities = Seemingly, those of Amara Aquilla (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = | Weaknesses = If she is separated from the ground for long periods of time, she develops an illness similar to seasickness/airsickness. | Equipment = | Transportation = * X-Jet | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Alexandra Carter * This version of Magma appeared in the X-Men: Evolution animated series. The episode "Cruise Control" focused on her in particular. Her connection to Nova Roma was never directly mentioned. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Geo-Thermokinesis Category:Flaming Body